Ritual
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Berbagai macam ritual yang dilakukan seorang penyanyi untuk mengurangi kegugupan mereka. Dan Naruto hanya perlu berlatih tari, bernyanyi, memakan coklat, meminum air mineral sebanyak mungkin dan…. Manajernya… Dedicated for Fujodanshi Independence Day#8... SasuNaru #FID 8


**Ritual**

 **.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © ShineOfHyena**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning: BL, yaoi, Pedang x Pedang, Tulisan belum memenuhi EBI, Typo(s) dan Miss Typo(s), Gay, Homo, AU, little bit OOC, R+18, little bit S &M**

 **.**

 **Summary: Berbagai macam ritual yang dilakukan seorang penyanyi untuk mengurangi kegugupan mereka. Dan Naruto hanya perlu berlatih tari, bernyanyi, memakan coklat, meminum air mineral sebanyak mungkin dan…. Manajernya… Dedicated for** **Fujodanshi Independence Day#** **8 - #FID_8**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't READ!**

 **Homophobic go away!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok pemuda keturunan Amerika-Jepang berusia 22 tahun tersebut? Paras tampan dan manis percampuran antara ayah seorang blasteran Amerika-Jepang dan ibu seorang wanita Jepang asli, rambut pirang alami turunan dari sang Ayah, kulit eksotikkarena hobinya bermain di alam terbuka ketika masih bocah, tubuh kurus namun berotot, tinggi badan di atas rata-rata pria asia—karena memang dia berdarah campuran— dan tak lupa bola mata indah yang—lagi—warisan sang ayah.

Kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki juga diikuti dengan bakat alami yang dimilikinya. Siapa sangka seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang semasa sekolah adalah salah satu murid paling bermasalah memiliki bakat bernyanyi, dengan bakatnya itulah anak tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki itu mendapatkan tawaran salah satu agensi artis terbesar di Jepang dan itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda yaitu 22 tahun dan baru saja terjun di dunia _entertain_ sebagai seorang penyanyi solo paling diminati tahun ini. Seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang mampu mendapatkan 3 penghargaan sekaligus, yaitu sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru terpopuler, _song of the year_ , dan _album of the year_. Dengan 3 penghargaan penting itu pula, sekarang penyanyi muda berbakat itu disibukkan dengan _tour_ pertamanya.

.

"Aish, kemana si _teme_ itu?" ujar tokoh utama kita, Naruto, yang sedang mendumel sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kalau sampai dia tidak datang, awas saja. Akan ku adukan kepada Kakashi- _san_ biar gajinya dipotong," omel Naruto tak berhenti.

Menunggu, masih menunggu. Sesekali manik _sapphire_ indah itu menatap pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangannya dan lorong gedung tempatnya melakukan _tour_ pertama di kota pertama, Konoha. Namun, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya masih belum saja datang. Matanya pun beralih menuju jam tangan _sport_ berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Sial, sudah hampir 15 menit si teme itu belum datang juga? Kemana manajer sialan itu?" teriak Naruto frustasi. Tak lama kemudian,

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kepala berambut pirang itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu, dan berkata "Masuk."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, tem—" ucapan Naruto terhenti kala yang datang bukanlah orang yang dia tunggu.

"Kakashi- _san_?" panggil Naruto kepada orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Hai, Naruto. Aku sengaja datang ke sini karena ini hari pertamamu _tour_ , jadi aku ingin melihat bagaimana persiapan artis terbaikku," ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah pemilik agensi tempat Naruto bernaung, Kakashi Hatake.

"Terimakasih sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha, Kakashi- _san_. Aku terharu," balas Naruto lalu menerima bunga yang Kakashi bawakan khusus untuk Naruto.

"Oh iya, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak tahu. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit manajer sialan itu belum datang juga. Padahal satu jam lagi Utakata harus tampil sebagai _opener_ ," jawab Naruto ketus. Sangat jelas sekali bahwa penyanyi berbakat itu sangat frustasi karena ketidak munculan manajernya tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti itu," ucap Kakashi heran.

"Hem. Maka dari itu, aku—"

" _Bad mood_? Sudahlah Naruto, santai saja. Siapa tahu Sasuke sedang menyiapkan sesuatu." Mendengar jawaban Kakashi, membuat perasaan Naruto semakin memburuk. Wajahnya yang _tan_ memerah sedikit demi sedikit karena menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil, dan jangan cemberut ketika di panggung."

Kakashi pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menggerutu karena Sasuke belum saja datang menemuinya. Bosan menggerutu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sebuah kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan sebuah jaket kulit dan celana bahan mengkilap akan Naruto gunakan untuk membawakan lagu terbarunya yang sudah mendapatkan penghargaan _song of the year_.

Selesai menggunakan pakaiannya, Naruto lalu beranjak menuju kulkas kecil yang memang disediakan di ruangan tersebut. Mengambil sebotol air mineral ukuran 600ml, lalu menenggaknya habis. Setelah menenggak habis air mineral itu, Naruto lalu mengambil sekotak coklat dan memakannya, ritual yang biasa penyanyi muda itu lakukan sebelum bernyanyi. _Sapphire_ -nya kembali menatap pintu lalu beralih menuju jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"56 menit lagi tapi si teme belum datang juga? _Shit_!" umpat Naruto lalu melempar botol air mineral itu sembarangan.

"Atau ku hubungi saja manajer sialan itu?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. "Ya, aku memang harus menghubungi manajer sialan itu. Kuso teme!" lanjut Naruto.

Kaki jenjang itu pun melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang memang Naruto letakan di meja sofa tersebut. Lalu jari lentik berlapis kulit _tan_ itu men- _dial_ nomor milik manajernya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar nada panggilan yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Naruto arahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, berdiri lalu berjalan mencoba menemukan dimana nada dering itu berasal, nada dering yang sangat dikenalnya karena nada dering tersebut hanya berbunyi jika Naruto menghubunginya.

Tak lama, kaki jenjang Naruto berhenti di sebuah loker besar berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan 'Loker Rusak'.

"Tidak mungkin rusak jika bunyi itu berasal dari dalam loker ini. Jangan bilang—"

Crek

"KAU!"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau dari tadi di sini?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Hn."

" _Shit_!"

Naruto kembali mengumpat karena orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi ternyata bersembunyi di dalam loker besar bertuliskan 'Loker Rusak' dengan sebuah _handy-cam_ yang menyorot ke arahnya. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi sumber kemarahan penyanyi pendatang baru tersebut hanya diam seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal konyol itu, teme?" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Hanya ingin saja," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Itu sangat konyol, teme!" teriak Naruto marah. "Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku akan tampil baik itu _show off air_ atau _on air_ kau harus ada di dekatku, brengsek!" sambung Naruto tak dapat menahan amarah yang sejak tadi di pendamnya.

"Hn."

"Kurang ajar! Pergi kau dari sini, dasar brengsek!" perintah Naruto marah. Tangannya yang tidak jauh dari asbak rokok pun mengambil benda tersebut lalu melemparnya ke arah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan yang menjabat sebagai manajer pribadinya tersebut. Namun, benda yang terbuat dari kaca itu hanya melewati kepala sang manajer karena Sasuke dengan mudah menghindarinya dan membuat benda itu pecah akibat menabrak dinding ruangan.

Setelah berhasil mengindari lemparan maut Naruto, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di depan meja rias. Diletakkannya _handy-cam_ yang Sasuke gunakan untuk merekam kegiatan Naruto secara diam-diam di salah satu meja rias. Setelah meletakan benda hitam tersebut, Sasuke pun mencengkram lembut bahu Naruto ketika manajer tampan tersebut sudah sampai di belakang sang penyanyi pendatang baru.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan masih mencengkram lembut bahu Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Hei, dobe. Aku berbicara padamu?" panggil Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Namun Naruto tetap menghiraukan Sasuke dan lebih memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Naruto dan kemarahannya adalah kombinasi yang buruk dan Sasuke sangat membenci itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ini memang kesalahanku," pinta Sasuke namun sekali lagi, Naruto tetap tidak mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis sang manajer tampan, sedikit kesal Sasuke rasakan kala Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan egonya.

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Dobe, kumohon."

"…"

"Dob—"

"BERISIK! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT AKU SEDANG SIBUK?" teriak Naruto yang sudah bosan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto pun menyeringai senang.

"Akhirnya kau meresponku," ucap Sasuke datar namun terselip nada kelegaan di dalamnya.

"Dobe, maafkan aku," pinta Sasuke lagi.

"Bodoh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke memohon. Tapi, Naruto tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memaafkannya. Terbukti dengan kelima jari berbalut kulit tan itu mencengkram jas miliknya.

"Kau sudah melakukan semua apa yang biasa kau lakukan sebelum bernyanyi?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Bukan jawaban dari suara indah itu yang Sasuke dapatkan, melainkan tatapan tajam dari _sapphire_ pemuda pirang tersebut yang mengarah tepat ke arah manik _onyx_ Sasuke dan berkata, "Apa otak jeniusmu sudah hilang? Bukankah kau sudah melihat kegiatanku dari awal, _baka_ teme."

Tawa ringan yang berasal dari sang manajer menyapa telinga Naruto. Wajah _tan_ -nya memerah kala ia ingat Sasuke tertawa karena tingkahnya yang begitu uring-uringan tanpa manajer tampannya tersebut.

"Berhenti tertawa Sasuke Teme Uchiha!" perintah Naruto.

"Hahaha, maaf… maaf. Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu uring-uringan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut Naruto yang sudah dirapikan oleh sang pemilik. Keheninganpun menyelimuti kedua pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Apa kau sangat membutuhkanku heh?" tanya Sasuke jahil. Naruto mengangguk kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke. Suara yang biasanya dingin dan datar berubah. Dingin dan datar seperti biasa, namun lebih berat.

"Ya?"

"…"

"…"

"Kau belum menyelesaikan ritualmu. Apa kau masih gugup?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Naruto mengangguk singkat dan kembali meremas jas Sasuke.

Tangan putih tersebut terulur meraih dagu Naruto lalu menariknya lembut. Tak sampai satu detik, kedua bibir pasangan manajer dan penyanyi solo berbakat tersebut bertemu. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam, basah dan memabukkan, lidah pun ikut serta dalam ciuman basah tersebut.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga, dobe," ucap Sasuke kala tautan bibir itu terlepas dan menciptakan benang tipis berupa saliva keduanya.

"Hem," anggukan Naruto. "Cepatlah," ucap Naruto lalu kembali meraih bibir Sasuke. Kedua lengan _tan_ itu beralih memeluk leher Sasuke erat sedangkan Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto agar pemuda berkulit eksotik itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Ketika berhasil membuat Naruto berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya, Sasuke pun berusaha membuka celana yang Naruto gunakan.

Ciuman itu kembali terlepas, kedua manik berbeda warna kembali bertemu dengan tatapan sendu penuh nafsu. Tangan _tan_ Naruto beralih membukan celana yang Sasuke gunakan dan mengocok cepat penis Sasuke yang sudah bebas dari penghalangnya. Berusaha membuat penis besar Sasuke menegang secepat mungkin.

Kepala Sasuke lalu maju mencoba meraih leher jenjang Naruto. Namun, belum sampai mencapai apa yang diinginkannya, tangan kanan Naruto langsung menghalangi kepala Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan tanda, aku takut mereka akan melihatnya. Jadi kumohon, untuk saat ini jangan lakukan itu," pinta Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan Naruto. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bermain dengan anggota tubuh Naruto yang lain.

Pemuda berambut hitam—Sasuke— kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis sang penyanyi solo. Menahan desahannya akibat perlakuan tangan _tan_ Naruto sambil bertanya lembut, "Nggghhh…. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau keberatan?"

Gelengan mantap Naruto berikan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke, karena pemuda blasteran itu memang ingin melakukan ini dengan cepat. Tidak ada pilihan lain, karena Naruto akan tampil 50 menit lagi. Jika ritual terakhir tidak diselesaikan, pemuda blasteran Amerika itu tidak akan fokus ketika tampil.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri, dobe."

"Maka dari itu, cepat selesaikan ini, teme."

Seringai menggoda terpampang indah di bibir pemuda Uchiha dan berkata "Kau sekarang bertambah nakal, sayang. Tapi aku suka itu."

Dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di meja rias. Diangkatnya kaki jenjang Naruto ke pundaknya dan tanpa persiapan apapun—

 _JLEB_

"AKH! _Ittai_!" seru Naruto kesakitan kala Sasuke langsung memasukan penis besarnya tanpa perengganggan sedikitpun.

Sasuke menyeringai puas mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto. Wajah sakit Naruto, rintihan Naruto, dan teriakan Naruto merupakan candu untuk Sasuke. Begitupun dengan Naruto, penis serta permainan kasar Sasuke merupakan candu untuk Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya, Sasuke langsung menggerakan penisnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Rintihan kesakitan dari Naruto kembali menggema mengisi ruangan berukura meter tersebut.

"Sas—akh~!"

"Kenapa Na—Naru-engghh~? Kau menyukai—akhh! _Su—sugoi_ ," desah Sasuke tak mampu menahan kenikmatan lubang Naruto yang saat ini menjepit penisnya kencang.

"I— _ittai_ —Sas—Saskehhh~"

"Terus Naru…. Terus mendesahlah, panggil namaku, dobe—h~"

" _Motto_! _Motto_! _Harder_ … Akkhh— _FUCK_!"

Permintaan Naruto adalah nyanyian terindah di telinga Sasuke. Menurunkan tempo sodokan penisnya pada lubang Naruto, tangan putih Sasuke terulur menggapai leher _tan_ Naruto dan mencekiknya keras. Sasuke menunduk lalu berucap pelan berusaha semakin membangkitkan gairah Naruto, "Bertingkahlah seperti seorang pelacur kalau kau ingin penisku bergerak lebih kasar, Naruku sayang."

"Kkkhhhhh—Sasu—kehhh~ _Fuck me, fuck me with your big cock_. _I'm your slut, fuck me—fuck me hard—fuck me harder~~ fuck me—AAAKKKHH!"_

" _Good boy_. _Your mine_ , Naruto!"

Sodokan penis Sasuke semakin cepat, semakin kasar, semakin dalam sampai menyentuh _g-spot_ Naruto. Hal itu berbuah desahkan keras dari Naruto.

"Akhh…. Akhhhh…. Sasu…Sasu~~"

"Naru….Naru…Enggghhh… _so good_.. Akhh~ Baby…."

"Sasu…. _Harder_ —engghhh _~ faste_ —emmh~!"

Teriakan Naruto terhalang oleh bibir Sasuke yang saat ini membungkam bibir _sexy_ itu. Cekikan di leher Naruto semakin kencang. Bungkaman bibir Sasuke dan cekikan tangan Sasuke membuat sang penyanyi muda tak dapat bernafas, wajah mulai membiru, namun kenikmatan yang penyanyi muda itu rasakan semakin bertambah besar.

"Akkkhhh! Naru~~ Naru _~~ I'm cum_! _I'm gonna cummhhh_ ~"

"Emmkkhh, Sasu— _me_ ,, _me too_ —gghhh~."

" _To—together_ —Naruuu—ngghhhh"

Cepat…cepat, semakin cepat…. Intensitas sodokkan Sasuke semakin menggila. Kedua tubuh yang bersatu dengan kenikmatan dunia itu mengejang kuat dan—

" _I'm cum.. I'm cum_ —akhh!"

"SASUKE!" / "NARUTO!"

"Eggghhhh!"

 _CROOTTT~ ~ ~ CROOTTT ~ ~ ~ CROOTTT_

Sperma pun keluar dari kedua orang pemuda tersebut, pertanda kenikmatan sedang menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang masih saling bertautan tersebut. Deru nafas kepuasan pun tak dapat membohongi seberapa nikmat permainan kedua pemuda itu.

Sasuke pun langsung mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang kenikmatan Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk bersandar pada tubuh Naruto yang bertumpu di cermin meja rias.

"Haaahh…. Haaahh…. Haaahh, Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Ya. Sekarang bangun dari tubuhku, teme! Kau berat!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ke- _tsundere_ -an artis asuhannya tersebut. Wajah Naruto berubah cemberut karena melihat senyuman Sasuke. Senyuman Sasuke berubah menjadi tawa kecil akibat melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hahaha~ _kawaii_ _na_ , _boku no koibito,_ " ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. Sasuke pun bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Tangan putih itu lalu beralih menutup resleting celana yang ia gunakan, lalu berjalan menganbil tisu yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Di ambilnya kotak tisu tersebut, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Tangan putih Sasuke kembali mengambil beberapa tisu lalu mereka berdua bersama-sama membersihkan sisa-sisa bukti kegiatan panas yang beru saja beberapa menit yang lalu mereka lalui.

"Rapikan pakaianmu, dobe," titah Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto. Sasuke lalu beralih membantu Naruto memperbaiki tatanan rambut artisnya tersebut lalu mengambil sebotol air minum untuk Naruto.

"Kupastikan Utakata akan selesai beberapa detik lagi. _Hayaku,_ dobe."

"Hem. Doakan aku Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk ringan menanggapi permintaan Naruto.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Uzumaki- _san_ , 30 detik lagi kau tampil," ucap salah satu _staff_ memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto harus tampil.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

 _Staff_ tersebut berlalu, kembali meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut.

" _Gambatte_ ," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hem, _arigato_ ," balas Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Namun, sebelum pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, tangan putih Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu mencium dalam bibir tipis Naruto.

" _I love you,_ Naruto."

" _I love you too_ , Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Fanfic rating M gua yang kedua untuk pairing SasuNaru.**

 **Dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan Hari Kemerdekaan Para Fujodanshi..**

 **Happy Fujodanshi Independence Day yang ke-8 (#FID_8)**

 **Semoga fanficnya barokah/PLAK**

.

.

.

 **Omake (boleh baca, boleh enngak)**

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan khusus untuk Naruto. Permainannya bersama Naruto membuatnya melayang sampai saat ini.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok…

"Masuk."

"Sasuke?"

"Kakashi- _san_?"

"Kalian melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kakashi _to the point_.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Kakashi menggeleng heran.

"Apa tubuh bocah itu tidak sakit? Hampir setiap hari kalian melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, heh? Ya, aku akui off air ataupun on air anak itu selalu berhasil menampilkan yang terbaik. Tapi, sangat aneh jika dia tidak merasakan sakit setelah kalian berhubungan sex."

"Karena si dobe itu masokis."

"…"

"…"

"…"

.

.

.

 **END OMAKE**

1


End file.
